1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a hyperfine patterning method useful in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the development of patterning technologies is strongly proceeding, according to the trend of high integration of semiconductor devices. Typical of present patterning technology are lithographic techniques. Lithographic technology is used in the process of determining the structure of a semiconductor device to be manufactured. It is the technology of accurately transmitting the pattern information of semiconductor devices to the surface of a wafer. That is, lithographic technology comprises forming a pattern on a resist coated on the surface of a wafer, by exposing the resist to light according to pattern data, and then performing a resist process such as development, and performing an etching or ion injection process by using the resist pattern as a mask.
However, such lithographic technology requires various equipment, in particular light exposing equipment, which limits the pattern size of resists.